Puppy Love
by divinetemptress15
Summary: Kagome 15th birthday gives her a big surprise. The necklace Sango gave her turns her into a dog. In order to get return back to normal she needs to free the hanyou, Inuyasha of his curse first.
1. Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't want to write it, but I have to...sigh I don't own Inuyasha. (Crying)

Kagome: It's okay Julissa. I don't own Inuyasha either.

Inuyasha: Feh, that's right no body owns me.

Me: sniff At least Inuyasha's your boyfriend Kagome.

Kagome: sweat drops

Inuyasha: huh?

A/N: This is yet another story that popped into my head. For now I'm just going to test it out. If I get enough reviews I will continue, if not I'll still continue it anyway. ;)

Chapter 1- Cursed

"Inuyasha, how dare you betray me! For the rest of your days, until you learn to trust and find true love, you shall be cursed to be the demon that runs through your veins!" Kikyo unpinned Inuyasha from Goshinbuko and let her curse take its form.

Inuyasha landed on all fours, "Kikyo, I didn't betray you" he pleaded.

"Shut up Inuyasha. You should have thought about saving yourself before I cursed you!" Every word that came out of Kikyo's mouth was filled with hatred and malice.

Inuyasha's hands and feet became paws. His nose elongated into a snout. His body no longer held the youthful look of an eighteen year-old, but that of a huge white, silvery dog. His doggy ears remained on top of his ears, erect as they always have been. Claws emerged from his paws, and long, sharp teeth and fangs took their place in his mouth.

Kikyo's lips curved into a sinister smile. "Look at what you have become Inuyasha."

Using her powers, she conjured a full length mirror and placed it in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in shock, 'I'm...I'm a dog!'

50 years later

The bell rung, announcing to all the student body the school day was over.

"Hey, Kagome, aren't you excited. Today's your 15th birthday. I wonder what your parents will get you?"

Yuka and Ayumi shot Eri a death glare, she only sweat dropped.

"Eri, you know those aren't Kagome's real parents. They adopted her when she was 8 because her real family died in an accident." whispered Yuka at Eri, in a harsh tone.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I forgot." apologized Eri.

Kagome turned around to look at 3 of her best friends, "Its okay guys, I don't mind. And of course I'm excited. I can't wait to go home, speaking of which I have to run. See you tomorrow!"

Kagome quickened her pace and ran outside to the front entrance of her school before any of 3 friends could catch her. Tears were streaming down her beautiful, angelic face. 'I wish Yuka and Eri never brought up my family's death.'

"Kagome! Wait up!"

Kagome wiped her eyes and tried to put on a cheery face.

"Kagome what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing, I can see it in your eyes."

'Leave it to Sango to see right through me.' mused Kagome.

"Nothing, Eri brought up my parents, that's all."

"Those three airheads, again?" Sango joked.

Kagome laughed, "Come on Sango, they're really not that bad."

"Whatever you say Kagome. Come on, I don't want to spend another minute in school. Let's go." Sango gave Kagome a playful smile and pulled her away from school.

Once they reached Sango's house, Sango stopped Kagome, "Kagome, wait, here. Happy Birthday." She took out a small box wrapped in a 'happy birthday' wrapping.

"Open it!" she urged.

Kagome nodded and opened the small gift Sango had given her, the first one she received too. Her eyes were in awe, "Oh gods. Sango, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"I saw you staring at it the other day. Here, let me put it on."

Kagome passed Sango the silver necklace with a small pink jewel hanging from it.

'Click'. "There you go Kagome. Happy Birthday, again."

The two teenage girls embraced in a sisterly hug, "Thank you again Sango. It's really beautiful. Well, I have to go. Bye Sango."

"Bye Kagome!" hollered Sango, as Kagome turned the corner.

"Thanks mom and dad for making my birthday special."

"Your welcome, honey. It's late, so go to bed, you've got school tomorrow." said Mrs. Tsubaki.

"Night mom and dad."

----------------------

'Yawn'

'I'm so tired.' Kagome brought her hand up to the necklace Sango gave her. 'It was so nice of Sango to give me this. I really did want it. I don't want to take it off, at least not tonight anyway.'

She curled up in her bed and fell asleep.

----------------------------

Once the clock struck midnight, a soft pinkish glow engulfed Kagome's entire body.

A shadow of a woman appeared before the still-sleeping Kagome. Her gentle voice stirred Kagome out of her sleep, "Kagome, you are the one that has been chosen to free the hanyou of his curse, I can see why."

Kagome's cerulean eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room, but gasped as she saw the figure hovering before her and the strange pink light surrounding her.

"Hanyou? I know demons still lurk around; I even go to school with a couple of them, but free a hanyou? I think you must be mistaken. I'm just a normal school girl, just Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?"

The figure smiled, "I am Midiroku, the creator of the Shikon Jewel around your neck. Well, 'just Kagome Higurashi', you are the one who will break the hanyou's spell. In order for you to find Inuyasha, you must become what he was cursed to be 50 years ago."

Before Kagome could ask any more questions, the figure of Midiroku disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What did mean by that?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly she was overcome by a dire need to sleep. Her head hit the pillow and she was knocked out.

---------------------------------

"Kagome, honey, wake up or you'll be late for school!" yelled Mr.Tsubaki up the stairs.

Kagome yawned, her tongue licking her fangs.

'Wait...fangs??'

She rolled off her bed and took a look in the mirror.

'AHHHH!', but her scream wasn't a human sound, rather a howl.

'Oh gods! She turned me into a dog!!'


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: You guys know it, I know it, we all know I don't own Inuyasha. It makes me wanna get locked up in my room, watch t.v., eat bonbons and find a husband named 'Al'.

A/N: If you guys don't know who 'Al' is, watch the show 'Married with Children.' It is hilarious.

Chapter 2- Goodbye

'**_Oh gods, I'm a dog! This can't be happening to me, I must be dreaming!'_** Kagome's thoughts ran frantically ran through her head.

She kept looking at herself in the mirror. She was no longer a young, human girl, but a dog. She was of medium stature; her fur was silky velvet black, almost dark blue, except for her left ear. It looked as though it was dipped in white paint. One aspect Kagome recognized to be part of her real self were her eyes. They were still mesmerizing piercing blue.

'**_At least I'm not colorblind like other dogs.'_** she thought thankfully.

The image of the woman, Midiroku, came onto her mind.

'**_She said I've been chosen to free Inuyasha from his curse, but how do I know who Inuyasha is? I mean, I know he's a dog, or else I wouldn't be in this predicament, but where do I begin to look?'_** She gave up her thoughts about the hanyou she had yet to meet, just to have a more urgent thought pop into her head.

She remembered the necklace Sango had given her just yesterday, **_'I have the Shikon jewel, THE legendary Shikon jewel. Who would have thought it would end up with me?'_**

A sudden worry washed over her, '**_Wait, do I still have it?'_**

She jumped on her bed and searched mercilessly through the sheets, using her snout and paws for help, but it still wasn't found. **_'Where could it be?' _**she thought panicking.

The morning rays shone brightly through Kagome's bedroom window, illuminating it entirely and causing a pinkish flash to appear for a brief second.

Kagome leapt off her bed and landed on all four paws. 'The light came from somewhere very close.'

That's when she saw it, a glimmer of light coming from under chin. It was the necklace Sango gave her, with the jewel! Except now it looked much more like a collar on a dog than a necklace.

Kagome slumped on the floor. **_'Okay, now there's only one problem. Mom is allergic to dogs.'_**

----------------------------

Mr. and Mrs.Tsubaki exchanged worried glances.

"Kagome is making a lot of noise this morning." Mrs.Tsubaki pointed out to her husband, "Honey I think we should go check on her. She's normally bolted out the door when she's going to be late for school."

"Don't worry Miyu, it's probably nothing, but if it will ease your mind lets go check on her." replied her husband. He held out his hand, which she gratefully took.

She woke up with back pain and while she was on the second floor, near Kagome's room she began to sneeze crazily.

Her husband helped her out her chair and up the stairs to Kagome's room. The door was closed, so Kagome's dad politely knocked gently. "Kagome, you're going to be late for school. Open the door and let me and your mother in." They waited patiently for a few minutes, thinking she may be changing, but they heard no answer.

"She's not answering Jinengi." Miyu told her husband, worry laced in her voice.

"It's okay Miyu. I'm sure she's fine." He soothed. He resumed knocking on her door, "Kagome, this is the last time, open the door." he said, more sternly this time.

Once again there was no answer.

Jinengi's hand closed over the doorknob and turned it to his right. With a 'click' the door swung open.

--------------------------------

'_**No, not yet. Oh gods, my parents, I need to hide.'**_

Kagome stood on all fours and desperately searched for a place to hide. She fit very nicely under her bed, but to her displeasure one of her hind legs smacked against her bureau.

A howl of pain followed by a growl emitted from her mouth.

'_**Damn!'**_

Kagome stayed under the bed when she saw the door of her room open.

------------------------------------

"Achoo!"

"Bless you dear."

"Thank you honey. Did you hear that, 'achoo', it sounded like, like, 'achoo' a dog."

Jinengi placed his arms around his wife, "I know, I heard it as well, but that's impossible because we don't own a dog."

The couple began to look for their daughter around the room.

"Kagome, where are you?" asked her adoptive mother, before she let out a series of sneezes.

Kagome winced as she heard her mother's voice, full of worry, and her sneezes that followed.

'**_I can't stay here. Pretty soon she'll start swelling up like a balloon.'_** she thought.

Kagome slowly padded under bed, inching ever closer towards the still open door.

'**_I can make it.'_** she encouraged herself.

Kagome made it out the from under the bed and ran out the open door, rustling her sheets as she did so.

Her parents whipped around, but only saw a quick flash of a black tail before it completely disappeared.

"What was that?" asked a shock Miyu.

Her husband shook his head, "I don't know, but what I do know is that Kagome is not here. Maybe she woke up early."

Miyu nodded hesitantly, **_'What was that?'_** she thought. "You're probably right. She did say something last night about meeting with Sango before school."

Jinengi let out a relieved sigh, "Let's go back downstairs and finish our breakfast."

---------------------------

Kagome sat on her front porch, drinking in the scenery before her.

'_**I don't know how long freeing this Inuyasha will take, or even how long I will remain a dog. I have to go.'**_

She softly padded her way towards the kitchen window. Her parents were happily eating their breakfast.

'_**They must think I already left for school.'**_

Her blue eyes felt moist, but she couldn't cry because she was a dog.

'**_How can I cry? I'm a dog now.'_** she thought sadly.

However to her surprise, the tears she thought could not be shed flowed down her hauntingly beautiful, yet sorrowful sapphire irises.

'**_Goodbye.'_** She wished she could tell them, but all Kagome let out was a howl full of anguish, sadness and sorrow.

A/N: What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and no flames. I can take constructive criticism, but no flames.


	3. Meeting Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I hate writing this, but I don't want to get sued. I don't own Inuyasha. Are you happy now??

Chapter 3- Meeting Inuyasha

Kagome walked around the streets of Tokyo, her paws killing her from their exhaustion.

'**_How long have I been walking these stupid streets?'_** A growl emitted from low in her throat. **_'How do I get myself caught up in these things? Where the heck do I begin to look for this Inuyasha person?'_**

Thunder boomed loudly as the clouds began to huddle closer together and lightening struck. **_'Great this is just what I needed.'_** Kagome thought sarcastically.

Rain poured down like cats and dogs (seriously, no pun intended). The black dog began running looking for some type of shelter, ignoring the protests her body was giving her.

'**_My fur is all wet and the streets are all slippery. Where do I go?'_** she thought.

The rain continued to pour down on Kagome's dog body. Her fur was wet with droplets of water clinging to them. As she ran further down the block an alley caught her attention.

'_**Thank Kami.'**_

Kagome rushed into the alley and under an old dirty large box thrown aimlessly on the ground. Once she was safely inside she laid down, her front and back paws relaxing after hard walking.

'**_This is certainly warm for an old box.'_** thought Kagome, as she heard the pitter-patter of the rain coming down outside. She snuggled closer to the warmth of the large box, only feel soft flesh.

'**_Oh please don't be a dead body!'_** she thought frantically. Kagome cocked her head to the side and her sapphire eyes widened in fear. **_'It's another dog, a rather large looking dog.'_**

A growl made Kagome inch away from her current position. Her sapphire irises looked upon molten gold ones.

"Who the hell are you?" it growled.

Kagome whimpered as her body instantly reacted. She got up on all fours and ran out into the streets of Tokyo once again.

The large white dog scampered out of his box only to be greeted with rain, "Get back here wench, you reek of Kikyo!" he barked.

-----------------------------------------------

'**_I'm going crazy, dogs can't talk. Or maybe because I'm a dog I can understand them? No, no I'm going nuts.'_** Kagome kept running as fast as her fours legs could go.

'_**It's not like that was a dog I'd ever wanna get to know anyway.' **_

Kagome suddenly heard splashes from behind her. She looked back to see the same white dog as before chasing her. **_'Oh crap, I'm gonna die!'_** She increased her speed and hastily turned the corner at the end of the block. '**_What do I do??'_** she thought panicking.

Then she heard a shout, the unmistakable sound of a masculine voice, "You can't run forever, I'll catch up to you soon enough!"

'**_No, this can't be happening to me!'_** A little human boy came running up to Kagome, causing her slow her pace and stop right in front of him.

"Aww, you're a cute doggy." he stated happily as he petted her head.

'**_Oh, why now out of all times?'_** she thought angrily. A low growl emitted from her throat.

"Get away from there Tobey. She's a stray." A young woman with blonde hair said as she picked up her son and hurriedly walked away from the black dog.

Kagome resumed her running, **_'Great that little boy slowed me down.'_** When she turned around she saw nothing behind except humans walking.

'**_He's gone?_**' She let out a breathe and began to walk slowly down the street, only to find it was a dead end.

'**_Oh, what else can go wrong?'_** she thought bitterly.

"I've got you know Kikyo."

Kagome looked up behind to see the huge white dog with amber eyes, dripping wet, approaching her.

'_**Oh no!'**_

"You run fast for a human. But wait, your no longer a human are you Kikyo? You're a cowering dog. Now I'll make you pay for what you did to me fifty years ago." He began to approach the black wet dog in front of him. "There's no where to escape. I've got you now."

"No wait, please. My name is not Kikyo, my name is Kagome."

"Shut up. You should have thought about saving yourself a long time ago." He leaped up into the air and landed right on top of Kagome, causing the air in her lungs to be knocked out of her.

His face changed into a snarl, baring long, shiny, sharp teeth.

"No, please I told you, my name is not Kikyo, its Kagome." she pleaded.

Inuyasha looked down at his captive to see she had blue eyes. 'Kikyo's eyes were green.'

Inuyasha lowered his head and began to sniff her once again. 'She smells a little like Kikyo, but it's not the same scent.'

"You're not Kikyo." he said rather roughly. He got off Kagome's body and was taking his leave.

"Wait, why did you think I was Kikyo?"

Inuyasha turned around to see the black dog he had just attacked staring at him helplessly.

"Feh, she's someone from the past. Now get out of here you stray."

Kagome narrowed her eyes into small slits and ran after him, situating herself in front of him, blocking his path.

"I am not a dog!"

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow skeptically, "Have you taken a look in the mirror lately."

Kagome looked to the wall beside her, "Well this isn't my true form. I'm a human girl. I was transformed into this last night."

Inuyasha coked his head and rolled his eyes, "Please. You dogs are all the same."

Kagome looked back the white dog before her, "Look who's talking. You're a dog too. Or haven't you noticed either?" she asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha bared his teeth, "I wouldn't be a dog if Kikyo hadn't betrayed me! I would still be a hanyou!" he quickly shut up before anything else escaped his mouth.

"Feh, see you around." He took one last glance at the black dog behind him and left. 'One of her ears is white. That's her trademark.'

Kagome was shocked at what she just heard. **_'He's a hanyou. Could that have been Inuyasha?'_** Her blue eyes looked around the area to see if he was still around, but found no one was there but her.

Quicker than lightening she took off after the white dog she just encountered, ignoring the hard rain pounding on her body.

A/N: Okay, just so there is no confusion. When they are thinking I put these lil' quotes 'thoughts'. I decided to give talking these lil' quotes, "talking". Don't get confused. I know dogs don't talk, but I wanted you guys to get the idea of them communicating because if I use the same single quotes you'd confuse it. Dogs don't normally talk, and neither do Kagome and Inuyasha. It's not like they open their mouths and words come out, no, that is NOT what is happening. Let's just call it telepathy for now. I want the thoughts of Kagome and Inuyasha to be separated from when they are talking to each other, telepathically.

I know it's confusing, but you guys are smart! Please review!!


	4. Dog Catchers

Chapter 4- Dog Catchers

Kagome retraced her steps to the old alley where the large box was. '**_Maybe that was Inuyasha. I need to find him and turn back to my old self.'_**

She walked over to the box, rain still beating down hard on her body. She peered inside but saw it was vacant. **_'No, where did he go? How the heck am I suppose to find him now?'_** Kagome looked up to the dark clouds, **_'What do I do?'_** she asked herself.

She placed her front paws before and stretched out her hind legs making herself comfortable and dry inside the large abandoned box.

'**_Did he know I was coming? Where could he have gone too?'_** the more thoughts of the large mysterious dog she encountered the sleepier she got. **_'He had nice eyes though, a nice golden color.'_** She yawned and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha was wandering aimlessly through the park, only a couple blocks away from where Kagome was currently sleeping.

'**_She said her name was Kagome and that she was human. Could it possibly be that she is the one who free me of this curse?'_** Inuyasha snorted, **_'Yeah, how could I forget? I need to fall in love and learn to trust. Feh, I trusted and loved Kikyo and look where that got me. She turned me into a dog all because she thought I stole the Shikon jewel from her. Apparently she didn't trust me at all if that was her reaction when I told her I didn't betray her.' _**

Inuyasha inwardly sighed and he found shelter in a tunnel kids normally played in. **_'I don't think anybody will replace Kikyo.'_** He lowered his head onto his crissed-crossed paws and fell asleep listening to the rhythm of the rain.

------------------------------------

The gray clouds slowly departed as the sun's rays broke through insinuating the rain was over.

Kagome yawned as she felt the sun's rays warm up her velvety fur. **_'Wow, how long was I out?'_**

She stretched out her limbs and exited the alley. **_'Now back to my mission. I need to find Inuyasha.' _**

The sun was completely in view and more people began to exit their homes and enjoy the change in weather.

Kagome had to walk carefully so she wouldn't be stepped on. **_'Jeez, I never noticed how people treated dogs, it's like I'm not even here.'_** She walked to the corner, looking both ways before crossing the streets and into the park.

'_**Dogs like to play in the park, so maybe he's here and has an owner, but then he wouldn't have been in that box. Argh, this is so aggravating.'**_

She walked through the muddy ground, her paws making squishy sounds. **_'Oh, it's so squishy. Heehee, this is fun.'_** She began to jump in and out of the mud, splashing it where ever she went.

'**_Oh, I need to get out more when I return to being a human.'_** She laughed inwardly with joy at being free**_. 'I'm free. I'm not in my house or being told what to do. I'm free!'_**

She ran wildly around the still deserted park. She lifted her head and howled with happiness. "I'm free!" she howled.

"You're nuts."

Kagome stopped her howling and turned around to see a large white staring impassively at her. She sniffed the air and recognized his scent, sort of like pine and sandalwood and very masculine.

'**_His eyes are gold! He's the one I was looking for. Wait, did I just sniff the air?'_** she thought to herself.

"You're not planning on attacking me because if you are I would like a warning first."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "Your stupid howling woke me up. I needed to see who was the idiot that was doing it, but I should have known it was you."

If Kagome was human she would be blushing a pretty shade of red. "Well, I'm sorry if I woke you, I didn't mean to. I didn't even know you were here. But now that you are, what's your name?"

Inuyasha looked at the dog beside him with mesmerizing blue eyes. "Why do you care?"

Kagome stared back, "I told you my name, so it's only fair you tell me yours."

"You wouldn't have told me your name if I wasn't attacking you." he countered.

Kagome pondered over what he said, "Well, I was clearing up the name confusion. Just tell me, what's your name?"

Inuyasha sighed, "My name is Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened, '**_I found him. Maybe this will be over with soon.'_**

"Who turned you into a dog? Since you're claiming you're a human."

Kagome was a little surprised by his question, but answered it truthfully, "I know it may sound a little far-fetched but I was turned into this a woman named Midiroku, the creator of the Shikon jewel. She said I need to help break the hanyou Inuyasha free from his curse. And here I am with you, so what exactly do I need to do to help you?"

Inuyasha was still processing the information about the jewel, **_'She's seen Midiroku and she knows of the Shikon jewel.'_**

"Inuyasha, how can I help free from this curse?" she asked again.

Inuyasha looked down at the dog before him, "You can't help me." **_'I need the Shikon jewel.'_** he thought to himself.

Kagome coked her head to the side, "Wait are you telling me I'm going to remain a dog forever?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Seems that way."

Kagome looked down at her muddy paws. **_'I won't see Sango or Miroku or my parents or any other of loved ones. I'll remain a dog forever.'_** Tears stung the back of her irises. **_'I'm not going to cry in front of Inuyasha.'_** she looked back up at those beautiful amber eyes, "How long have you been a dog?" she asked quietly.

"For far too long, 50 years."

Kagome eyes were huge blue saucers, "50 years! That is a long time. Mind if I join you for the next 50?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as though she was crazy, "Are you nuts? Once someone breaks this curse I'll no longer be a stupid dog. I'll be back to my half demon self. You're on your own." He stood on all fours and began walking down the hill.

Kagome quickly raced after him and locked herself in front of him, "Please don't leave me alone, not yet. I don't know the first thing of being a dog. I didn't ask for this. Just yesterday I was celebrating my 15th birthday as normal human girl and today I woke up a dog. I don't know what to do." She began to whimper.

Inuyasha felt a little guilty for telling her off**_. 'Damn it, why the hell am I feeling guilty for?'_**

'**_Maybe because she was turned into a dog to help you, so technically it is your fault.'_** His conscience taunted him.

Inuyasha growled and looked down at Kagome still whimpering. '**_Her voice was filled with anguish. I'll let her stay, maybe she can help me find the jewel.'_**

"Come on." he ordered.

Kagome looked to see Inuyasha waiting for her at the bottom of the hill. She raced down and bumped into him, causing her to lie on top of him. (_Just image the scene between Simba and Nala when they roll down the hill, you know from the Lion King)._

Kagome abruptly got off and looked to the ground, "I'm sorry, I still need to get used my legs." **_'Oh gods, that was so embarrassing. If I were still human I'd be blushing like crazy.'_**

Two distant voices were heard in the background causing Kagome's and Inuyasha's ears to perk up.

"Look there Ash, two strays waiting to be caught." Ash, a dog catcher nodded at his partner Akiary.

Kagome gasped, "What do we do Inuyasha?"

He looked at the guy to see them approaching fast, "We run." The dog pair took off running out the park and onto the streets of Tokyo once again.

Ash and Akiary took off after the dogs in their trucks. "I've been after that white dog for weeks now." said Ash. "Let's get him." Akiary stomped on the gas pedal and sped off after the dogs.

-------------------------------

"Inuyasha, I need to rest, I think we lost them by now." Kagome panted as she slowed down her pace.

Inuyasha shook his head, "We can't. That guy has been after me for weeks now. There is no chance in hell I'm gonna get caught."

"Okay, I see your point, but please give me at least 5 minutes." Kagome slumped down on the ground.

"Damn it, fine. Five minutes." Inuyasha sat down next to the still panting Kagome.

"There they are Akiary. You got the nets?" Akiary nodded and handed Ash a net.

"On my count, 1...2...3..."

------------------------

"Phew, I was tired. Thanks for letting me rest. Okay we can continue running now."

Inuyasha growled as he heard footsteps, "Too late, they're here."

Kagome stood on all fours next to Inuyasha. "What do we do Inuyasha?"

"Just bare your teeth and bark as loud as you can."

Kagome nodded. Her lips curled into a snarl and let out a ferocious bark.

"Oh, did I just bark like that?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Nice job. Just keep at it." Inuyasha stepped closer to the men, hiding Kagome a little bit from view. He snapped his jaw open and shut bearing is long, sharp, white canines and fangs.

Kagome didn't know what else to do so she mimicked what Inuyasha doing and continued with her barking.

Ash laughed, "Ha, you two think that scares me? I've been after you for a while. I even came up with a name for you, Silver, seeing as your coat almost matches that color. However I've never seen that dog before. Is she your mate, your bitch?"

Kagome's anger flared, **_'How dare he call me a bitch!'_** She stepped in front of Inuyasha baring her fangs and barking and snarling much more deadlier than before. She slowly inched closer to him, but Inuyasha stopped her by nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"I didn't know you had it in you. But just relax, it's a trap, he's trying to provoke you."

Kagome felt the warmth of Inuyasha's fur on her own, '**_Oh Kami, what is he doing? Is he trying to turn me into mush?'_**

"Aww, how cute? Look Akiary, Silver calming down his bitch. Look at how she reacts to him, like a little angel." He snapped his fingers, "That's what I'll call your bitch Silver, Her name is Angel."

"But enough talk, get them!" Ash and Akiary lunged at the dogs.

"Come here Angel." mocked Akiary as he cornered Kagome. Kagome was looking for someplace to run, but found no escape. She was trapped like a mouse. **_'Damn it!'_** Akiary lunged forward and swiped Kagome into his net. Kagome yelped in pain as her head hit the side wall of the truck.

"I got the girl dog Ash!" he yelled.

Inuyasha was moving from side to side trying to shake Ash off him, but the dog catcher followed every move.

"Do you think after weeks of me trying to catch you, I don't know your moves? You use the same ones every time."

Ash took out a small gun from his pocket and shot it straight at Inuyasha right shoulder. It missed by a hair. Inuyasha jumped o**_'I need to get Kagome out of there before....'_** n a trashcan and back onto the ground. He was running towards the truck. Inuyasha fell in front of the door of the truck.

Akiary inspected Inuyasha, "Did you kill him Ash? We're just supposed to catch him, not kill them!"

Ash snorted, "Don't stupid. I didn't kill him, I just tranquilized him. I should have thought of this weeks ago. Come on lets go, we gotta get them to the pound."

------------------------------------

A/N: Do you guys like it? Wow, I am so proud of myself. I updated this story this week already and now I'm updating it again. I don't know what's going on, but there are a lot of ideas in my head for the next upcoming chapters of this story, and for my other ones too. I will probably update 'My One and Only' next week-but don't quote me on that. I'm really enjoying writing this fic.


	5. Adoption

Disclamier: (Sigh), We have been through this many times, I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter 5- Adoption

Kagome stirred from her unconscious state, **_'Oh gods, my head is killing me. What happened?'_** Her blue eyes searched her surroundings trying to find out where she was. **_'It looks to be some kind of cell.'_** The cell was large, with 3 concrete walls and in front of her were bars, blocking out her exit. **_'Oh no, those dog catchers must have locked us up. Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?'_** Kagome walked from side to side of her cell. **_'Where are you Inuyasha?'_**

Kagome heard a groan coming from in front of her. **_'There's nobody else in here. What the heck was that?' _**

"What the hell happened?" asked a groggy voice.

Kagome recognized that voice and moved closer to the bars. Her snout extended beyond the bars and sniffed the air. **_'Inuyasha!'_**

"Inuyasha, are you okay? What happened to you?"

Inuyasha rolled on his back to his side. "I don't know. I was going towards the truck to save you, but something hit me on one of my hind legs. From there on, I don't remember."

Kagome's eyes widened, **_'He was going to save me?'_** She looked at Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha lolled his head to the side, "What the hell for? I didn't do anything."

Kagome blue eyes shone brightly, "Just for risking yourself for saving me. Thanks."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha returned back to his former position. He was lying on his back, obviously tired out from the long day. Kagome rested her head on front paws as she laid down near the bars. "Great, now we're stuck in a dog pound. Argh, why me? My parent must be worried sick. Oh no, my parents." She shot up and began pacing, "Are they worried about me? What are they doing?"

"Calm down, you've only been gone for a few hours." Inuyasha looked out the window above Kagome's cell. "It's nightfall. They probably have the entire police searching for you."

Kagome sighed, "Its not funny Inuyasha. My parents have always been very protective of me since the car accident. They never had a daughter until I came along."

Inuyasha stared at her with a confused expression, "Of course they wouldn't have a daughter before you, unless you were second born or something."

Kagome's azure eyes saddened, "No, you don't understand. They aren't my real parents. I'm adopted." She sat down in front of the bars and looked out the window above Inuyasha's cell.

"My real family was killed in a car accident when I was only a little girl. My mother, father, grandfather and younger brother died. He was only a baby. Doctors thought it was a miracle I survived. I only came out with a few cuts and bruises and a head concussion, but that was it."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome through amber eyes, **_'She's lost her family, like me.'_** Inuyasha's eyes became glazed over with an off expression, as though he was lost in his world.

------------------------------ flashback

"_Come here Inuyasha."_

_A young hanyou of the tender age of 5 came bursting through his mother's garden. "Yes papa?"_

_Lord Inu Taisho knelt down on one knee. He picked up his son and sat him comfortably upon his bent knee. Wise amber eyes locked with young, care-free ones, "You have a bright future ahead of you Inuyasha. You've been privileged with being the young Prince of the Western lands. When you're older you will have to help your older brother, Sesshoumaru, with royal duties."_

_A soft, melodious laughter interrupted the pair, "Burdening our son with royal duties already my husband?" A beautiful woman with long black hair and loving brown eyes asked teasingly._

_Lord Inu Taisho smiled at his wife as he lowered Inuyasha back onto the soft ground._

"_Mama, mama!" Inuyasha ran towards his mother with open arms. He leaped up into her welcoming arms and cradled himself comfortably, inhaling her scent and falling fast asleep._

----------------------------end of flashback

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You seem out of it." The sound of Kagome's voice ended Inuyasha's flashback of sweet childhood memories.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm still tired from whatever that guy hit me with." Inuyasha looked at the black dog, except for her left ear which was white, "I'm sure you're parents are looking for you. Just get some sleep."

Kagome visibly nodded. She yawned and fell asleep. Inuyasha sat up facing the full moon and the starry night sky. **_'A bright future, huh? Wouldn't you be proud.'_** he thought sarcastically to himself. He stayed there motionless for a few what seemed hours before he got some shut eye.

--------------------------------------------

"Jinengi, I'm worried. It's almost eleven o'clock and Kagome still hasn't come back." Miyu was pacing around her living room like a crazy person, "Where can she be? She would be in bed by this time. What if something happened to her? Oh, Jinengi, aren't you worried at all about our daughter?"

Jinengi was standing solemnly by the windowsill, waiting for his daughter to come bursting through the door anytime now, but they had been waiting for hours and she still hadn't returned. He looked at his wife, who was still pacing around, his brown eyes suddenly blazing with anger.

"Of course I am worried about MY daughter. You think you're the only one allowed to worry about her? I have been waiting all day for her to come bursting through the door, but it hasn't happened! I am worried sick about her. How can you accuse me of not caring? Just because I'm not pacing around like some maniac doesn't mean I don't care!" he yelled.

Miyu stopped her pacing and stared at her husband with sorrowful and worrying eyes, "I'm sorry Jinengi. I shouldn't have accused you of that, but I'm just so scared. What if something happened to her?" She brought both of her hands to eyes, eyes that were now streaming with tears, "I'm scared and worried." She sobbed as she choked on her words.

Jinengi eyes softened. He walked towards his wife and scooped his wife into his arms, "I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have yelled. Shh, relax. Let's call the police and see what they can do." Miyu wrapped her arms around her tall husband and nodded, "O...Okay."

'RING...RING...RING...'

Miyu quickly ran towards the phone and almost dropped it as she picked it up.

"Hello, Kagome is that you?"

"No, it's Sango. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I was wondering where Kagome was. She didn't show up for classes today. Is she sick?"

Miyu gasped and dropped the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Tsubaki, are you there?"

Jinengi picked up the phone, "Sango, I'm very sorry, but my wife is very emotional right now. Kagome isn't home; she never came back from school."

Sango held her breathe on the other line, after a moment of silence she spoke again, "She's not home? I thought she was sick, she wasn't at school today."

"WHAT? ...Listen Sango, I need you to come over tomorrow with Kagome's other friend, Miroku. If she wasn't at school and she's not home right now something wrong must have happened. I'm going to call the police right now."

"Yes of course, me and Miroku will be there after school."

Jinengi hung up the phone. "It's time to get the police involved."

-----------------------------

Sango took a seat at her kitchen table. **_'Kagome wasn't at school today and she isn't at home.'_** Tears stung the back of the young woman's hazel eyes, "Please be okay Kagome, wherever you are.'

Sango buried her hands in her soft, brown hair. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "I need to talk Miroku as soon as we arrive at school."

She went up to bed with a heavy heart.

----------------------------

"Thank you for coming Sango and Miroku. We've been so worried about Kagome. We already called the police last night and their on the case."

Sango and Miroku nodded. "Even though I was told about this morning, Mr. Tsubaki, I wish to help in any way I can. I've known Kagome since we were kids, like Sango." stated Miroku.

Jinengi smiled, "Thank you Miroku. What I need you to do is help us put up posters of Kagome and call all of her other friends asking if they have seen about since yesterday."

Sango and Miroku stood up from the couch and nodded. They headed towards the door before Sango turned back looking at the distraught man sitting next his equally distraught wife, "I'm sure we'll find Mr. and Mrs. Tsubaki." she quietly said. Miroku placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. They left the house to begin posting up posters and calling each of their friends.

------------------------------ 2 weeks later

Inuyasha was going crazy in the dog pound, "Damn it, how much longer do I have be in this forsaken place?" he muttered angrily.

Kagome looked at him from her cell, "Inuyasha, try to relax. We've only been here for two weeks. I'm sure we're gonna be out of here soon."

Inuyasha growled, "You can't be serious? We've been here for 2 weeks, do you hear me, 2 WEEKS! I can't stand it anymore." He began barking and howling as loudly as he can.

Ash came bursting through the door, "What the hell is your problem? You've been at that for the past 2 weeks!"

Ash stared angrily at the silver dog, but then changed his direction to the black dog behind him. A wicked smile graced his lips, "Oh, I see, you miss your mate? Just cause I'm feeling in a good mood, I'll place her in the cell with you." Ash went to the back room and came out with a muzzle and leash for Kagome.

He walked over to Kagome's cell and unlocked it, "Come on Angel, be a good girl and I'll let you be in the same cell as Silver."

Kagome inwardly scoffed, **_'Whatever, at least this way I'll be closer to Inuyasha. Wait...do I want to be closer to Inuyasha?'_**

She cautiously approached Ash. He placed the muzzle over her mouth and placed a leash around her neck. "Come now." He stepped a few paces before unlocking the door to Inuyasha's cage, "No tricks Silver. One false move and I'll put her down."

Inuyasha growled and stepped away from the door.

Ash took off Kagome's muzzle and took her off her leash and quickly locked the cage door once again. "The things I do for love." he whispered quietly as he closed behind him.

Kagome laughed, "Can you believe that guy? He thinks we're mates. Boy is he nuts."

Inuyasha's amber eyes looked at Kagome from head to toe, "You said you were a human girl. What do you normally look like?"

Kagome looked taken a back by his question, the confusion evident in her eyes.

Inuyasha began to stare at the wall, "It's not like I really care or anything. I'm just curious."

Kagome inwardly smiled, "I'm not too tall, but I'm not short. I'm average height. I have long black hair that reaches below my shoulders, blue eyes, pink lips and that's it I guess."

Inuyasha nodded, "That explains why you're smaller than me and your black fur. Your eyes haven't changed color either."

Kagome was blushing like crazy inside, **_'He noticed me.'_**

Kagome huddled closer to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what do you look like, as a hanyou?"

Inuyasha relaxed his head on his front paws as he laid down, "Use your head Kagome. Replay what I just told you and then get back to me." He closed his eyelids.

Kagome thought over what he said, "You jerk." Then another thought hit her. She nudged Inuyasha with her muzzle, when he didn't respond; she whacked him with one of her paws.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

Kagome visibly roll her eyes as she laid down next to Inuyasha, "You weren't paying attention. And don't get smart with me again, what do you look like?"

Inuyasha groaned, "I have silver hair, a little above my ass, golden eyes, fangs, I keep the ears, and my guess is that I'm taller than you."

Kagome's eyes became wide with intrigue, "Wow, you're hair is longer than mine, way longer. Umm... Inuyasha, who was Kikyo?" she asked timidly.

Inuyasha growled and moved to the other side of the cell away from Kagome, "That's none of your business." he spat, clearly not liking the Kikyo subject being brought up.

Kagome almost shivered at the lost of warmth that Inuyasha gave off. She nodded her head and placed her head between her paws; looking off to her old cell, **_'She must have meant a lot to him if he doesn't want to talk about it.'_** she thought sadly. She took one last glance at the hanyou laying a few spaces, with his back turned to her, **_'I better leave that topic alone, until he's ready to talk about it.'_**

She stared aimlessly out the window, **_'I miss my family and friends.'_ **Her sad thoughts made her heavy and she soon fell into a light afternoon nap.

----------------------------------

Sango opened the door to the adoption agency, her brother Kohaku sprinting before with excitement.

"Come on Sango, I want to get my pet now."

Sango nodded, smiling as she led them towards the man in the front desk.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for a dog. My brother wants to adopt one."

Ash nodded, "Sure, the dogs are right this way." He led the excited 11 year old boy and 16 year old girl through a small corridor. He opened the double doors, "Take your time looking." He left the kids to their own doings.

Kohaku began to look around in various cages, while Sango headed to the back to check out some of the bigger dogs. She came upon the cage where a white and black dog slept.

She tapped on the bars causing the black dog to yawn, obviously waking up from her sleep.

Kagome groggily looked around when a hazy figure entered her line of view, 'Sango?' She shook off her tiredness to focus better. 'SANGO!!' Kagome began to bark happily, "Sango, it's you. I've missed you so much!!"

Sango laughed at the dog's antics, "Kohaku, come and check these dogs out."

Kohaku walked over the cage and a smile graced his lips.

"Hey they seem cool."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, one of her ears flapping down. "Sango??"

"She can't understand you. You're a dog, remember?"

Kagome's blue eyes became sad, until she heard Kohaku's voice.

"I want this dog Sango." Sango smiled, approving of her brother's choice.

Ash came walking in with a leash in hand, "I should warn you. That dog you're taking is a female, her name's Angel, and that dog beside her is her mate."

Kohaku's eyes widened with excitement, "So, what are you saying?"

"It's better if you take them both. Though I am a little disappointed you chose her, I just caught those 2 weeks ago, you should have seen how he acted when I had her in a different cage, howling and barking like crazy."

"Kohaku, you better take another dog then. We can't separate them."

Kagome's happiness faltered, "No, Sango don't leave me. Inuyasha, help me convince her to take us."

"Feh."

Kagome growled, "Do you want to get out here or not!?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "Fine, I'll help."

Kagome and Inuyasha began to whimper to capture the human's attention once more.

Sango couldn't help but 'aww.' Her eyes softened, conflicting thoughts resounding in her head.

"It's working Inuyasha. Now, for the final touch."

Inuyasha looked confusedly at Kagome, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly Kagome licked the side of Inuyasha's face and nuzzled into his neck. "Place you head above mine."

Inuyasha nodded numbly, his head going a little hazy by the 'dog kiss' Kagome had just given him. Kagome laid down in front of Inuyasha and once she was accommodated Inuyasha 'loving' placed his head over hers.

"Oww, Inuyasha."

"Zip it Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened, but said nothing after that. **_'He said my name for the first time.'_**

After Kagome's and Inuyasha's charade, Sango was thoroughly convinced, "Okay, Kohaku you'll say to dad that you took Silver and since he's Angel's mate, I took her; sounds good?"

Kohaku shook his head violently with excitement.

Ash nodded and went back to get an extra leash.

Sango knelt by the pair's cage, "Well, Silver and Angel, welcome to the family."

A/N: Wow, finally finished this chapter. Took me a while, but I did it! Inuyasha finally said her name and all it took was 5 chapters!! heehee Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review!!


	6. Long Lost Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; however I do own movies 1 2, a poster and a book. It doesn't seem like much, but trust me it's a miracle I found a poster of Inuyasha in the mall I went. They only had 2 in stock! I was broke, so I only bought 1.

A/N: Here's chapter 6. It took a while, but I did it! This one is a bit long. By the title, I hope you can guess who makes an entrance! (wink, wink)

Chapter 6- Long lost Brother

Sango opened the door to Kagome's and Inuyasha's new home. Sango loving looked down at her new pets, "Well Silver and Angel don't be scared. This is going to be your home from now on."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, while Kagome barked happily.

Sango's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Did you just roll your eyes at me Silver?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. Sango sighed relieved, "Phew, I thought I was going crazy for a second."

Kagome whipped her head to her side to send a menacing glare at her 'mate.' "Inuyasha, act like a dog! Are you sure you've been a dog for 50 years?"

Inuyasha 'feh'd' and looked up at Sango. He wagged his tail and began barking happily.

"How's that for acting like a dog?" he asked as Sango and Kohaku led them inside their new home.

Kagome let out a frustrated growl.

Kohaku knelt before his new pets and stroked each of them behind their ears. "I need to call my friends and make them jealous 'cuz I got new pets. Ha, Miroku needs to pay me 20 dollars now 'cuz he lost the bet we made."

Sango stopped in mid strife and twirled around to glare at her brother, "WHAT? You made a bet with Miroku?"

Kohaku nervously laughed, "Umm, I gotta go call my friends. BYE!" with that Kohaku dashed out the living room and into the kitchen.

Sango angrily walked over to her dogs, as she began to take off their leashes, she spoke. "That stupid Miroku. I told him not make bets with Kohaku."

Kagome sweat dropped, "Yup, that's Miroku for you."

Sango smiled despite her anger towards the young man, "He always does this. I tell him not to do something and he does it anyway. Kohaku says he's just trying to get my attention." Sango shook her head as each one of her hands absentmindedly stroked black and silver fur, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Kagome smiled and began to bark happily, "He is Sango! Miroku has been in love with you since we were kids!"

Inuyasha unnoticing rolled his amber eyes again, "She can't hear you Kagome."

Sango sighed as she got up from her position on the floor, "Well, better call him over. I need to speak with him anyway." With that said Sango left the pair alone in the living room.

Inuyasha decided to stretch out on a rug near the fireplace in Sango's house. Kagome followed quietly behind him. After a few moments of silence Kagome decided to break the ice.

"Inuyasha, I want to thank you for helping me to get Sango to adopt us." She felt a faint blush deep inside her, "Back there, in the um...pound you...you said my name for the first time." Unable to hold on to his golden gaze, she turned her face to the side.

Inuyasha was staring her side profile, _'**What do you really look like Kagome?'**_ he thought. He shook it off, "Feh, whatever, I didn't want to be stuck in that pound anymore than you did. Plus, I was running out of names to call you, your name was the last resort."

Inuyasha's words made Kagome fell sad. '_**Of course, my name was a last resort.'** _Sitting on her four paws Kagome decided to look at him again, **_'Why should I care what he thinks anyway? Once he's back to normal he'll be out of my life.'_** she thought to herself, though some grief was still there.

"Sure Inuyasha." she muttered to herself.

Sango came into the living room, unaware of the golden and azure pair of eyes following her. She was talking to herself, muttering things only the keen ears of a dog could hear.

"Stupid Miroku. Argghh, why is he such a lecher. Honestly, asking me to marry him at a time like this! I swear when he gets here I'll..."

'Ding! Dong!'

Sango stomped over to the door and unsurprisingly it was Miroku. She gaped at him, "Didn't I just get off the phone with you?"

Miroku smirked, "That was my cell phone my dear Sango. I was already on my way here."

At the sound of Miroku's voice Kagome got up on all fours and ran towards the door. Without warning she leaped up into the air and landed right on top of Miroku's chest, causing him to fall back on Sango's porch.

Kagome's tail was wagging non-stop, "Oh Miroku, I'm so happy to see you. It's been so long. I actually missed you!"

Miroku smiled as his hand rubbed the dog's left ear, "Well Sango, you didn't tell me your pets are this friendly."

Sango smiled as she pried 'Angel' off of Miroku. "Yes, she's very friendly and her mate too. Come inside to see him."

Sango led 'Angel' back into the living room and left Miroku to dust himself off.

Miroku closed the door behind him and entered Sango's living room. "Is that him?" he asked as he pointed over to Inuyasha.

'_**No stupid, it's the couch.'** _thought Inuyasha sarcastically.

Sango nodded as let her dog go back to 'Silver.' "Yeah, Angel is much friendlier. I was beginning to wonder how they got together, but you know what they say, opposites attract."

Miroku nodded and smiled mischievously. He was walking behind Sango as she led him into the kitchen.

"Hey I'll let you know I'd make the best boyfriend!" Inuyasha called out, offended by her remark, sadly Miroku and Sango didn't hear a word.

......................................

Kagome gladly made her way back to the grumpy silver dog, sitting before her.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked, still in a good mood.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you said you said he was in love with Sango."

Kagome looked at him, confused at where he was leading to, "Yes, I did."

"It seems to me you're in love with him seeing the way you greeted him and all." He suddenly found the claws on his paws much more interesting.

Kagome's jaw dropped and anger replaced her happy mood, "Excuse me Inuyasha, but Miroku has been one of my best friends since I was a little girl. And why do you care?" she retorted back, a little snippy.

Inuyasha whipped his head back, "I don't care about you and whatever your link to that guy is."

Kagome moved her face closer, nose to nose with Inuyasha, "I don't care about you either." she yelled angrily. As she inched away from him she growled and let out a fearful snarl before disappearing from Inuyasha's view.

Inuyasha has somehow wound up very close to the wall. Shakily he responded, "Yeah, well, go after your boyfriend. See if I care!"

A loud bark was heard from the hallway, coming from a still angry Kagome, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFREIND SO BACK OFF!"

..................................

Miroku and Sango almost jumped from the loud barking coming form the living room.

"Dad is gonna kill me when he finds out I brought back two dogs instead of only one." commented Sango as she was getting some sodas from the fridge.

Miroku's hand instinctively went out and rubbed Sango's butt. A small crash of cans colliding with the floor sounded nothing compared to the yelling of Sango's voice. Soon after a loud 'smack' was heard.

"I TURN MY BACK FOR 5 SECONDS AND YOU'RE AT IT AGAIN! NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY, GOT IT, YOU LECHER?!"

Miroku sweat dropped as he comforted his red cheek side. "I'm sorry Sango, I couldn't resist."

Sango glared at him through narrowed slits.

......................................

Sango, somewhat cooled down, stepped out the kitchen with Miroku. "Angel, Silver! Come here, we're going for a walk." she called.

Inuyasha trotted towards Sango, his eyes never leaving Miroku's.

Miroku laughed nervously, placing one of his hands behind his head, "It seems as though your dog doesn't like me very much."

Inuyasha growled softly as she placed his leash around his neck. "That's because her knows your lecher Miroku."

Miroku feigned bring offended, "Why my dear Sango, how could you accuse of such a thing?"

Sango rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to 'Silver', "Where's Angel?"

The white dog only coked his head to the side, _'How the heck should I know? She stormed off somewhere.'_

Kohaku came bursting down the stairs with a black running after him, "I wanna go too Sango. They're also my pets." said Kohaku as he took in deep breaths.

Kagome panted; once she regained her composure she rubbed her head against one of Sango's legs. Sango smiled and placed the leash around Kagome neck.

"Wait, what's this?" she asked as she felt something around Kagome's neck.

'_**Oh, no. that's the Shikon jewel necklace Sango gave. She can't see it or else she'll know it's me.'**_

Acting rashly Kagome let out a bark and growl. Sango's hand immediately retreated.

"O...k, never going to get near your neck again." Kagome nuzzled into Sango's legs apologetically.

"I think I'll take Silver." said Kohaku as he took his leash and left out the door.

Sango, Miroku and 'Angel' followed suit.

.....................................

Kohaku was playing fetch with Silver, while Sango was just walking Angel with Miroku by her side.

"It's a nice day today. Nothing compared to the rain we had two weeks ago." said Miroku.

Sango smiled weakly, "Yeah. It's been two weeks and still no sign of Kagome."

Kagome's doggy ears perked up and she was over came with a splash of sadness, **_'I'm sorry guys. I wish I could tell you that it's me, but I can't; not until I help Inuyasha turn back to normal.'_**

With out noticing all three slowed their pace. Miroku draped one of his arms around Sango's shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze, "I'm sure Kagome will turn up Sango. Just have faith. Kagome wouldn't leave without having good reason."

Sango sighed and leaned into Miroku, "You're probably right Miroku. I just hope she's okay. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's my best friend, and...and I just miss her so much." Sango choked on her sobs, but would not cry. **_'I need to be strong for my and Kagome's sake.'_**

Sango was brought out of her reverie at the sound of Miroku's laughter. She turned to around to see Kohaku being chased by a little girl, by her appearance maybe about 8 years old.

"It looks like Kohaku found an admirer." said Miroku, playfully. His lips twitching into a teasing smile.

Sango let out a small laugh, "It looks like her does."

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME RIN? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

The young girl, named Rin, giggled "COME ON KOHAKU, PLAY TAG WITH ME!"

The young pair continued their wild goose chase. Inuyasha walked away from the scene, making his way to Sango.

Kagome, still mad from their fight from before, didn't even acknowledge his presence when he sat right beside her.

"Why were you about to rip Sango's head off back at the house? I thought you were best friends."

......silence......

"Are you deaf, I'm talking to you wench!"

Kagome lowly growled as she slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha. I don't want to talk to you." she replied icily. Tugging at the leash, Sango released her from her grip.

"Where you going Angle?" asked Sango.

Kagome merely walked around Sango and sat next to Miroku. She nuzzled her snout into his palm and look expectantly at him.

Miroku looked down and knelt down on one knee. He began to rub her behind the ears.

Inside Inuyasha was growing with a strange emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

'**_Wait, I can't be jealous. Feh, I'm not jealous. Why should I be jealous, she's a dog._**' He smirked to himself, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came, **_'Normally she's a human. Was she only joking when she said that guy wasn't her boyfriend?'_**

Having seen enough of Miroku cuddling Kagome, he walked around Sango to be next to Miroku. With a feral growl he came in between Kagome and Miroku's petting hand.

Miroku quickly retreated his hand, while Sango was chuckling, "Seems that even Silver doesn't want you near Angle either."

Kagome stared blankly at Inuyasha, **_'What is he doing? Is it possible that he's jealous?'_**

"Inuyasha, relax. You don't need to be jealous over anything. You're over reacting. I already told you, me and Miroku are nothing but friends, okay."

Inuyasha looked taken aback, "Who...who said I was jealous? I'm not jealous."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. You are too jealous. Why did you growl at him if you weren't jealous then?"

"Be...because I saw his other hand move to grope Sango."

Kagome raised a dark eyebrow, "Of course you did." Inside Kagome was bursting with happiness, **_'He was jealous of Miroku and me. Though it's kinda strange 'cuz I'm a dog, but Inuyasha was jealous! Wait...why am I happy about this?'_**

The bickering dogs were interrupted by Kohaku and Rin. Kohaku stood beside his sister, "Ok...ok Rin. This is my sister Sango. Sango this is my friend from school, Rin."

Rin smiled broadly as she took Sango's hand.

"Hi, Rin. Nice to meet you. You're a very pretty little girl. I see Kohaku has really good taste." said Sango, making her brother grow red in the face.

This caused Rin to smile broader, if that was possible, "Nice to meet you Sango-chan. Kohaku is my best friend from school. My dad likes him too."

Inuyasha and Kagome came into view for Rin, "Oh Kohaku, you have doggies! They so cute! I wanna pet them!"

A bubbly Rin went up to the two dogs and began petting them, giggling at the softness of their fur. "They both very pretty. If they have puppies can I have one, please?"

Kagome and Inuyasha almost fell on the floor at the mention of 'puppies.'

Sango and Miroku laughed, while Kohaku was still blushing madly, "Sure Rin. I'll be sure to give Kohaku the puppy to give to you, okay?"

Rin nodded vigorously. "Thank you Sango-chan."

A smooth, male voice cut in, "Rin, do you know these people?"

All heads turned to a young man, appearing to be about the age of 28, approaching them, his long silver tresses flowing behind him as gracefully as he walked. Almost all knew immediately he wasn't human, mostly Inuyasha. He has a crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each side oh his face with beautiful amber eyes. Along side him with a demoness. Her pitch black hair held up neatly in what looked to be a bun. Her crimson red eyes matched her lipstick.

Rin ran towards them, "Mama, Papa. Meet Kohaku and his family and doggies. They promised me a puppy too."

The demoness smiled as held out her arms, Rin with hesitation jumped into them.

Inuyasha's lips curled, **_'Sesshoumaru.'_**

A/N: YAY! Sesshoumaru came! Okay, as I explained in the first chapter. Kagome is in modern Japan, but it is inhibited by both demons and humans, they co-exist.

Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed this story.


	7. Falling Out

Disclaimer: You know what; I don't own a lot of things. Of course one of these things is Inuyasha. However, it will always be a dream of mine to actually own it.

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers for this story. I love reading them, they are really funny. I'm also glad you guys like the concept of Kagome also being a dog. I have read a lot of fanfics where Inuyasha was the dog and Kagome his owner. So, after reading a couple of them I decided instead of Kagome being the owner, I'd make her a dog as well. Oh, I would also like to point out that I made a few mistakes last chapter, like writing 'her' instead of just leaving it as 'he.' Also towards the end I wrote, "_The demoness smiled as held out her arms, Rin with hesitation jumped into them._" What I meant to say was that Rin jumped into her arms withOUT hesitation. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I will see to it that I proofread MUCH more carefully. Thanks!

Chapter 7- Falling Out

Inuyasha took a defensive stance in front of Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kagome. His pearly white, sharp teeth gleamed menacingly.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard, what the hell are you doing here!?"

The man with the long silver hair lowered his amber eyes to the white dog baring his teeth. A small smile tugged at Sesshoumaru's lips, but he did not let anyone notice. He spoke again, his voice velvety smooth.

"I see your dog is very protective of you."

Sango pulled Inuyasha by his leash, "Silver, calm down. What is wrong with you?" she hissed. Her hazel eyes looked upon Sesshoumaru, "I'm truly sorry about this Mr. Taisho. I just got him from the pound today and I guess he's still not used to having an owner or being around strangers."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I see. You can call me Sesshoumaru." Amber eyes clashed as Sesshoumaru's met Inuyasha's, "So, you finally found a home."

"Inuyasha, what's the matter? Why are you growling at this guy?" asked Kagome, concerned at Inuyasha behavior.

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved on the black dog next to Inuyasha, **_'How strange. I could hear this dog speak as well. Is it possible she may be another demon?'_**

Lifting his perfectly sculpted head to the air, the scents of the wind aroused his sense of smell. His golden eyes now locked on to sapphire ones, **_'She is a mere human, but why is she a dog?'_**

Though his thoughts about the dog next to Inuyasha puzzled him, Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic. A loving hand gently placed on his right shoulder caused him to stop staring at Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, is something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru turned to see his wife and daughter giving him concerned looks, "Don't worry about it, we'll talk about it later. Rin, say goodbye to your friends. Your mother and I will wait for you in the car."

Inuyasha tugged viciously at the leash around his neck, "Don't you dare leave yet Sesshoumaru. I know you can hear me! Sesshoumaru!!!" Inuyasha's barking caused him another, rougher tug on his leash from Sango.

The demon lord excused himself from the group of teenagers, "It was nice to meet your family Kohaku." He and Sango shook hands and then Miroku along with Kohaku. He took one last glance at Inuyasha's dog form.

Sango opened her mouth to excuse her dog's behavior, "I'm extremely sorry about Silver. He doesn't take kindly to strangers. Please accept my apologies Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded understandingly, "Do not worry about such things Sango. I have a brother with the same temperament as him. You might want to check if it runs in the family. I'm sure he's at least _half _purebred." Turning around and taking his wife by the hand, he left towards his car.

Rin watched her mother and father left the front entrance of the park towards the family car. A smile still plastered on her face as she faced Kohaku and his family.

"Well, I have to go. My daddy and mommy are leaving now." She walked over to Kohaku rather shyly before surprising him with a lovable hug.

"Bye Kohaku. I'll see at school on Monday." Kohaku just nodded numbly while all the blood rushed to face.

After releasing Kohaku and smiling up at him she hugged Sango. "Bye Sango. It was very nice meeting you. Can I hug the doggies?"

Sango returned the small hug from the bubbly child with one of her own. "Of course you can Rin. Just be careful with Silver, let him cool off for a bit." After Rin let her go, Sango crouched down before 'Silver.' Her hazel eyes glared at amber ones. "Listen Silver, I don't know what's gotten into today, but you behave from now on or else I'm throwing you out. Got it?"

Inuyasha feigned innocence and cocked his head to the side. Sango sighed and shook her head as she got up. "Why do I bother? You're not going to answer back."

Cautiously, Rin approached 'Silver.' Making sure not to cause him anymore anger she hugged him loosely, "Bye Silver. Please don't be mad at my daddy. He likes you." She let him go and walked over to 'Angel.'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, **_'Feh, that stupid bastard. I know he can hear me.'_** he looked over to the young girl who was currently petting Kagome's white ear. **_'Why did Sesshoumaru adopt a human girl? I thought he hated humans. He must have something up his sleeve.'_** Letting go for now, Inuyasha walked away from the scene and sat under a tree.

Rin was currently petting Kagome's left ear. "You're a good doggie Angel. You're not mean like Silver and prettier." Her hand unconsciously rubbed the neck until she felt something.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts to pay attention to what the child was saying, **_'Does Inuyasha know this Sesshoumaru person? He was yelling at him. And why would his presence make Inuyasha so angry?'_**

Rin felt a small ball around the necklace. Looking up at Sango she decided to leave it alone. **_'It belongs to Kohaku's dog. I can't take it.' _**Bringing her hand to side, she realized the sleeve of cotton pink shirt was caught in the necklace's clasp. Tugging a little harder she freed her hand from its grasp. Turning her back to the dog she failed to see a shiny pink jewel fall from 'Angel's' neck.

Kohaku came up behind Rin, "Come on Rin. I'll walk you to your car." A small twinkle caught the eyes of the 11-year old boy. He bent down to pick it up and examined it. Noticing Rin was wearing pink and the fact that she told him she loved pink; he decided to give it to her. "Umm, Rin. I...I found this and I want you to have it." He opened his hand and presented her the pink jewel necklace. Rin's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips. She hugged Kohaku fiercely and squealed with excitement, "Oh, Thank you Kohaku. I love it." Taking the gift she placed it around her neck before taking his hand and leading him out the park to her car.

Sango and Kohaku returned to their house having already dropped off Miroku off at his.

"My feet hurt sis. Why did we have to walk Miroku home?" complained Kohaku.

Sango sighed as relief spread all across her body. She sat in the small gray, cushy sofa in the living room.

"I didn't want to, but you know he always manages me to do it anyway."

Kohaku rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. You're just in love with him."

Sango's eyes narrowed. Picking up a cushion from the sofa she threw it at Kohaku full force, "Shut up. I do not love Miroku."

Kohaku ducked, narrowly missing the flying cushion, "Jeez, I was just joking, but your reaction just proved my point." Not wanting to get hit or have anything else thrown at him, he dashed out of the living room.

"Yeah, well, you love Rin!" Sango yelled at her brother's fleeting form.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I do not love Miroku." she whispered bitterly to herself.

Inuyasha angrily made his way to the large soft bed that was made for him and Kagome inside the garage. Kagome kept her distance following him inside.

"Damn that Sesshoumaru! He left me in this state. I'm going to kill him when I turn back into my true hanyou form." He crossed his front paws before him and placed his head on top of them. He growled angrily to prove his point.

Kagome's azure eyes looked upon Inuyasha, **_'I've already been a dog for two weeks and I still haven't found a way to change Inuyasha back. Does he really have to fall in love with someone to break the curse?' _**Making sure Inuyasha hadn't caught her staring yet, she continued looking at him, **_'The question is, who he will fall in love with? Will she love him back?'_**

Her eyes softened, **_'Nobody deserves to be turned into dog forever. I need to help him no matter what it takes or how rude he is.'_**

"What the hell are you staring at Kagome?"

Kagome awoke from her thoughts with a jolt, "Who me? N...nothing. I was just wondering why that Sesshoumaru guy got you upset. Why were you yelling at him?" She inched closer to Inuyasha as he answered.

"That bastard is my _half _brother."

Kagome's eyes went wide as saucers, "Your brother...?" she breathed.

Inuyasha sighed, clearly frustrated, "He's my half brother. He thinks he's better than me because he's a purebred demon. That jackass."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, "If he's a purebred demon and you're a hanyou; which one of your parents was the human parent?"

Inuyasha glared menacingly at Kagome, "Why do you care? My life means nothing to you."

Kagome took a step back, her eyes pleading with him, "That's not true Inuyasha. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care. For all you know I could use the Shikon to change me back."

Inuyasha lifted his head and walked over to Kagome, "What do you mean 'use the Shikon?' You don't have the Shikon jewel." he spat.

Kagome lowered her head to her neck, '**_For a moment I thought he actually cared.'_** Hiding her feelings from Inuyasha she looked him in his beautiful golden eyes, "I do have the Shikon jewel. It's hanging from my neck. Sango gave it to me two weeks ago on my birthday."

Inuyasha's amber eyes glowed mysteriously, "If you have the jewel that means that my problems are solved. Give it to me."

Kagome backed away from him, "No. What do you mean YOUR problems are solved? I've been turned into a dog too, or are you still too blind to see that?"

Inuyasha growled, "Come on Kagome, give me the jewel. We'll both be free from this damn curse!"

Seeing the determination in his eyes, she gave in, "Fine Inuyasha. Take it off my neck. Just be careful."

Bringing his jaw down to Kagome's neck, he began to searching for the chain with his snout.

'_**We'll both be free. That's what he wants and that's what I need, but why don't I feel happy?'**_

Inuyasha's golden orbs looked upon Kagome's sapphire eyes, "Kagome, there's nothing hanging around your neck." Inching back, his eyes blazed with anger, "You lied to me! You don't have the Shikon jewel!"

'_**I've never seen Inuyasha his angry, not even about his brother.'**_

"That's not true Inuyasha. I did have the Shikon. Sango gave it to me for my birthday as a present. We didn't know what it was! You have to believe me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha lifted his head up in the air, clearly showing which one was the stronger of the two, "Get out before I do something I know I'll regret."

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha, please. I know you want to break free of the curse, so do I. I wouldn't lie to you, I care about you..."

Kagome was cut short.

"Shut up and get out!" He began to approach her the same way he did the day they first met: like a hunter stalking its prey.

Kagome scrambled to her feet, and ran out of the garage as fast as her paws could carry her.

"I didn't lie to you Inuyasha!" she yelled as her black silhouette faded away.

A/N: :sigh: I know it isn't the greatest chapter, but I've been really overwhelmed with school and homework. I hope you guys still enjoyed it though.

Ok, so I made Inuyasha act a little bit too rash about the whole Shikon jewel thing, but it will fit with the upcoming chapters. He's been through a lot in his life, and getting his hopes up by a girl who not only smells like Kikyo, but looks like her too (though he doesn't know that yet) can really get a guy pissed off. Anyway, I hope you guys noticed that Kagome seems to be having conflicting feelings towards Inuyasha. In a chapter or two the NEW MOON comes into play. Heehee!! Keep those reviews coming!


	8. Night of the New Moon

A/N: looks around Please don't hurt me! I'm truly sorry I haven't updated this story, but I'm here now. let's out breathe Phew, good, no one has killed me yet. OK, I made sure this chapter was good. It took me while to try to follow up the last chapter, but I decided to make the 'new moon' episode in this chapter. Anyway, I've kept you guys waiting long enough.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT figgin' own Inuyasha. There, I said it! And now I can move on with my therapy.

Chapter 8- Night of the New Moon

'_I didn't lie to you Inuyasha.' _Her voice still rang in his head.

It has been two days since Kagome left. He never caught a glimpse of her while he and Sango went out searching for her. He could still remember the look on both Kohaku's and Sango's face when they realized she was gone.

Sango and her brother had comforted each other. Their saddened expressions were accompanied by sorrowful conversation; especially what Sango had said.

'_I don't understand. We just got her today and now she's gone. She's gone like Kagome. I must be the worst person in the world if my own dog would abandon me and my best friend wouldn't even call me to tell me if she's okay or where she is.'_

The tears that swelled up Sango's eyes made Inuyasha feel like a heel.

'**_Maybe I shouldn't have been too hard on Kagome. She was only trying to help.' _**He sighed as he walked down the street he was all too familiar with. His paws led him right to where he first laid eyes on her. The only difference was that she wasn't there this time.

He lifted his head to see the sun descending below the horizon. Shades of purple and orange tinted the sky.

'_**Tonight is the new moon. Better get back to Sango's before someone might see me transform.'**_

Inuyasha began to retrace his steps back to Sango's house, but before he left he turned to face the alley one more time.

'_**I will find you Kagome.'**_

XXXXXXOOOOOOOO

Kagome hid behind the trashcan that kept her concealed from Inuyasha's line of vision. The strong smell of trash was able to mask he scent, making her undetectable even to the keenest sense of smell.

Making sure he was completely gone, se stepped out of her hiding spot.

'**_He came out looking for me.'_** he blue yes shone with a glimmer of hope.

She paced around, thinking of whether she should go back or not.

'**_Sango and Kohaku must be worried about me or rather 'Angel.' Maybe I should go back, if not for him then for my friends. This must really hard on Sango, though. Me having been disappeared twice in a way already.'_**

Nodding her head in resolve she left the alley and began running back to her best friend's house.

The sun was almost gone from view; only a few more minutes before nightfall.

XXXXXXOOOOOO

Inuyasha lay uncomfortably on his bed waiting for the sun to set.

'_**The one night a month I turn human and I don't feel any emotion.'**_

He kicked something invisible with his left front paw. His ears twitched as he heard approaching steps.

XXXXXXOOOOOO

Kagome didn't know she was holding her breathe until she saw him on the bed they were meant to share.

His amber eyes held a shocked haze.

She took slow, cautious steps toward him as she saw him stand on all fours.

"Kagome, I just want to say..."

"It's okay Inuyasha. I know you're sorry, I see it in your eyes."

His ears flattened against his head and his eyes searched hers for an answer, "How can you be so forgiving after the way I treated you?"

She came forward to be face to face with him. Her sapphire orbs locked onto golden ones.

"Because, I want you to be free of your curse Inuyasha. Nobody deserves to walk as something they're not for eternity. I didn't lie when I said I did have the Shikon and I didn't lie when I told you I cared about you. Do you believe me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bore into her soul. Her voice was laced with sincerity and the look in her eyes affirmed that she would never lie. His voice lost to him, so he did the next best thing, he nodded his head.

Kagome never felt happier in her life. She forgave Inuyasha, and he accepted her friendship. Without much thought she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

He was surprised at first, but gave into her warmth and nuzzled back.

The sun completely disappeared from view and the moonless night graced the sky.

XXXXXXOOOOOO

This time his transformation from animal to human was different than his others. He felt no pain or aches.

He opened his eyes to reveal a beautiful pair of indigo irises. Closing them again, relishing in the touch of Kagome.

He expected to feel fur against him but instead he felt warm hands lightly pressed against his back while his hands touched soft, warm flesh.

He let go immediately to see what was going on, but what he saw utterly shocked him.

XXXXOOOOO

A/N: MUHAHAHAHA! It's a cliffie! I know you must really hate me; I haven't updated in a while and here I am leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. This way I'll leave you guys wanting more!! )

Please review and tell me what you think!!


	9. A tender Moment

A/N: Finally, after a week or so, the long awaited chapter has come! YAY!! Don't kill me for not updating sooner. As seen, I updated 'Rags to Riches.' Hope everyone had a great, if not at least a good Thanksgiving. I stuffed myself with turkey and other scrumptious things. I made a cake, but it came out salty. I misread the ingredients. I mean, it was still yummy, if you like salt, A LOT. However, I noticed that if drink lots of juice while eating it, you don't notice the saltiness. Anyway, enough of me and my bad cooking. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Let's get this over with…I do…I do…not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9- A tender Moment

Inuyasha felt warm flesh against the palm of his hands.

'_**This is strange, I don't feel fur.'**_

Alarmed, he opened his violet eyes and pulled away from Kagome. His eyes went wide in shock. Before him sat the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

'_**She looks like Kikyo, but more angelic.'**_

Raven hair spilled below her shoulders like a waterfall. Cerulean eyes stared back at him with equal shock. Her chest was heaving up and down, diverting his gaze. Round, voluptuous breasts with rosy, taut nipples laid before him. Amethyst irises trailed further below. He saw a flat stomach, yet she had curves in all the right places. Shapely legs were crossed one over the other. He returned his attention back to her eyes.

"Kagome?"

XOXOXOXO

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'_**Am I losing it?'**_

Before her sat the most handsome man she'd ever laid her eyes upon. His midnight locks fell below his shoulders down to his hips. Violet eyes stared at her with curiosity and desire. Her sapphire eyes trailed down to his chest. A small gasp escaped her lips. It was obvious that he had worked out at some point in his life. His chest was breathtaking, including those wash-board abs. Tanned skin contrasted against her pale skin.

Her mind was telling her to look away, but her thirst for more threw those thoughts out the window. Eyes trailed further down and….

'**_He's naked!'_** Her eyes went wide and her mouth went dry. Looking back at him, she licked her lips. The sound of her name brought her out of her trance.

XOXOXOXO

"Kagome, is that you?" asked Inuyasha timidly.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but she wound up closing it again. Needless to say, she looked like a fish outside water. Shaking her head she questioned him.

"Inuyasha?"

He heard a small gasp escape her pink, full lips as he nodded in response.

She edged closer to him, both momentarily forgetting they were nude. Her hands went out to caress his face.

"You're so different from how you described yourself. Where are your amber eyes and silver hair? Oh, and your doggy ears?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Inuyasha coughed, "Umm, Kagome…I think you should wrap this around yourself first." A blush flamed both their cheeks. He turned to his side and picked up the blanket on the bed beside him. Keeping his face to the side, he handed Kagome the blanket.

She quickly grabbed the towel away from him, making sure to avoid his gaze. She stole a small peek at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. To her surprise he was still not wearing any clothes and avoiding her gaze as well.

"Umm, Inuyasha, you're still…umm…yeah."

Inuyasha looked at himself and as fast as lightning took the pillow on the bed and placed it in between his legs. His face burned with embarrassment. An amused giggle reached his ears.

"What's so funny?" His eyes locked onto hers.

Kagome smiled shyly, "Nothing Inuyasha. Laughter helps me calm down when I get nervous."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her, "Your sort of weird."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk. You're a hanyou who turns into a dog and human."

"Feh, whatever." That earned his a small pinch on his arm. He rubbed his sore spot, "What the hell was that for?"

Kagome rolled her eyes again, "Don't be such a baby Inuyasha and try to keep it down. The garage door is open."

Inuyasha glared at her through narrow slits, "Fine and keep your hands to yourself."

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and looked out to the sky. A question plagued her mind, "Inuyasha, why are we both human tonight? What's so special about it?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at her. She had gotten up from her sitting position and stood a few feet away from the entrance of the door. Her backside was to him, but when she turned her head back at him, he was speechless. Her lips were slightly parted, midnight tresses flowed breezily below her shoulders and curiosity shined brightly in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha blinked, "Tonight is the night of the new moon. I change into a human every new moon. That was one thing Kikyo couldn't take away from me. I guess, now you turn back into a human for tonight too."

Kagome looked at the floor, _'**Kikyo.'**_ She shook that notion out of head.

"So it's only for tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. Why the sudden change in mood?"

Kagome looked back at him, violet and sapphire meeting eye to eye. "It's just… I wish I could see my parents, even if it is only for a bit. I know they can't see me, but I want to see them. Can we do that Inuyasha?" Her lips quivered a bit and her eyes became glossy.

Inuyasha looked around, "Don't cry Kagome. I didn't say anything. We'll go see them, okay?"

Kagome sniffled and nodded her head, "Thanks Inuyasha. Now, just one more question, where are we going to get clothes? I mean, we can't go outside with one of us in a towel and the other in a pillow."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the boxes on the top, right shelves. "Right there, it's filled with Sango's and her family's old clothes."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It says it on the boxes, '_Old Clothes_.'"

Kagome looked over to where he was pointing, "Oh, right."

XOXOXOXO

"Ow, Kagome. Would you hurry it up already?"

Kagome stepped hard on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Shh, Inuyasha. It's hard enough trying to keep the towel on right without you seeing anything, standing on your shoulders and trying to get that stupid box down. Just give me a second." Stretching her hand a bit farther she made contact with the box.

'**_Just a little bit more.'_** she thought to herself.

"Yes! I got it Inuyasha." she exclaimed happily.

Inuyasha growled, "Finally, took you long enough."

Kagome growled back, "You know something Inu…YASHA!!!"

Inuyasha stumbled on a doggie toy that lay beside him and both he and Kagome went crashing down. Kagome yelled and Inuyasha cursed his luck.

XOXOXOXO

Sango put down the book she was reading.

"Kohaku, did you just hear something just now?"

Her brother looked up at her from the rug, "I thought I was the only who heard it. It came from the garage."

Sango nodded, "Let's go check it out."

XOXOXOXO

A/N: YAY! Done with this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. However, no promises on when I will update again, but I'm thinking by the end of this week. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and be kind, REVIEW.


	10. Bittersweet

A/N: Omg, I'm FINALLY back! After months, and months, and months of waiting, I'm finally back with the 10th chapter! YAY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

First off, I would like to apologize for taking so long in updating. Honestly, this chapter for some reason was difficult for me to come up with. I also know I had promised to update in early May, but I couldn't. The chapter wasn't complete. Also, my family and I had hit a few problems. I hope you guys can understand and forgive. I'm simply stating my reasons for my looong hibernation.

Secondly, I would like to thank all my faithful and new reviewers, including those who have been blackmailing me and threatening me. You all deserve credit, but one reviewer deserves a shout out, because that person was always hounding me these past few months. This is a special thank you to Lone-Wolf. Thanks for letting me I REALLY needed to update...SOON.

G O L-O-N-E-W-O-L-F! YAY! (my bad attempt at cheering XD)

This chapter isn't as long as I anticipated it would be. I thought about writing the rest of it, but I felt it would too much info for this one chapter. Now that my school is officially out, I'll have a lot of free time to write. However, I'm taking exams right now. The only one I'm truly worried about is math, so no need to worry about not updating for than 2 weeks. In 1 week and half my exams are done. I'll be writing the next chapter in between my schedule. Thanks so much guys!

Well, enough chat. You guys have waited long enough. Here's the next chapter of 'Puppy Love.'

Disclaimer: Omg, not this crap again. Fine, I DO NOT own Inuyasha. But trust me, one day soon….one day soon…. MUAHAHAHA

Chapter 10- Bittersweet

"INUYASHA!"

"OH FUCK!"

Inuyasha went tumbling down towards the glossy, marble garage floor taking Kagome down with him.

XOXOXO

Kohaku's ears perked up as a scream and crash invaded his ears. Instantly his body reacted as a rush of adrenaline raced through his veins. Sitting upright he turned his attention to his sister.

"Sango, did you hear something just now?" he asked hoarsely.

Sango calmly placed the romance book, _Kiss of a Highlander_, by Karen Marie Moning, down on top of the lamp table beside her. Adjusting herself from the comfort of her favorite black, leather lazy-boy chair she looked at her younger brother. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds like it's coming from the outside. You go upstairs and stay in room while I go check it out. I'm going to call Miroku from my cell phone. Don't leave unless you hear mine and Miroku's voice. Understand?"

Kohaku shook his head, "No way am I going to leave you alone with what could be a crazy person! What if something happens to you?" His voice cracked a bit as he asked.

Sango gave her brother a small, loving smile, "I'm not going to put you in danger Kohaku. Just go upstairs and don't leave your room understand? Trust me, I'll be fine, plus Miroku will be with me." She knelt by her brother and pulled him into a loving embrace.

'_**Don't worry Kohaku, I'll protect you.'**_

After letting him go, Kohaku reluctantly made his way upstairs. Turning to his side he looked down at Sango, "What exactly are you planning to do Sango?"

A smirk appeared on his sister's face, "Being on the girl's softball team comes in handy, especially because I haven't broken in my new bat yet."

Hazel eyes furrowed together in confusion until comprehension flashed across his face.

'**_Sango can be really scary at times.'_** he thought to himself.

Sango took out her cell phone and immediately began to dial Miroku's number.

XOXOX (at the same time)

Kagome whimpered as her bare back collided forcefully with cold, marble floor. The blanket she had feverishly tightened around her body fanned out beneath her. As she tried to cover herself again, her legs became entangled in the white, satin sheet.

"This is so stupid!" she hissed murderously.

Ignoring the pain that throbbed within her, she struggled trying to detangle herself from the soft sheet. She bit her lower lip to keep from yelling in pain.

'**_I'm going to kill Inuyasha when I get my hands on him, if I can ever get my legs out of this thing first!'_**

Finally achieving her goal, Kagome managed to free her legs and secure the blanket around her body. Her azure eyes searched for any sight of the dark-haired, well muscled….

'_**Stop that Kagome! Bad girl!'**_

Her eyes continued to look around the garage, but all she saw was the car Sango's dad owned with something inky spilling next to one of the tires. As she tried to stand her back pain came with a vengeance. Stumbling, she landed on her butt. Too worried about Inuyasha, she completely ignored her pain and tried again. A faint trickle of blood from her bottom lip alerted that she was biting down too hard, but it was the only way to deal with the pain.

"Inuyasha this isn't funny. I know you're here somewhere, so get out here now!" she called out. After waiting a few moments she got no response. Slowly, she began walking towards where the fallen box laid next to the car. Picking up a tiny magenta and black shirt, Kagome realized it was a present she had bought her best friend on her 9th birthday. A small smile graced her lips as bittersweet memories of her childhood replayed in her head. Sighing, she placed the small shirt back inside the box. Stepping back, her foot felt something very soft beneath it. Thinking it to be another article of clothing, her azure eyes were shocked to see she was stepping on inky, black strands of hair.

"Inuyasha!"

XOXOXOX

"Hello my dear Sango, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Miroku shut up and come over to my house. I need you NOW!"

Miroku's eyes widened and were soon sparkling as he chuckled seductively over the phone line.

"I have only dreamed this day would come, and now I see dreams really do come true."

Sango blushed a thousand shades of red, "What? No, not like that you lecher. Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert! I think someone is lurking around my home and I need your help, especially since I haven't heard the dogs yet either."

………..

"I'll be right there Sango. Hold on."

'_click'_

XOXOXOX

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha's side and threw herself next to him on her knees.

Running her hand down his left cheek, she cried out to him softly.

"Inuyasha, please wake up." Slapping him gently on his cheek she realized she was getting no response. Blue eyes began to tear up. Searching frantically for anything to use, she gasped when she saw a dent on the side of the car.

Cradling his head softly in her palms, she laid him gently on her lap. Hot, salty tears streamed down her face.

"Please wake up Inuyasha. Don't leave me." she whispered to his unconscious form.

XOXOXOXO

"_Isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha looked out at the river's horizon. The sun was setting, illuminating the sky with orange and pinkish hues. It was truly a romantic and beautiful sight._

"_Keh." _

_A small laugh echoed in his ears followed by a content sigh._

_Inuyasha turned to the girl beside him, "Are you happy being with me?"_

_Amber eyes revealed the insecurity in his heart. _

_Surprised, green eyes stared back at him, completely taken by his question._

_Without warning Inuyasha pulled the girl into a loving embrace. He pulled back away slowly, wanting to see the face of the woman whom he grew to love._

_Something about this girl in his arms made him feel like a person, not some half-breed as everyone else made him out to be: not really human, yet truly demon either._

"_To answer your question Inuyasha, I'm more then happy being with you. I love you." _

_His heart feeling elated and insecurities vanished, his amber eyes shut as he leaned in to kiss her lips. _

_**Blue** eyes fluttered closed as she accepted her first kiss._

XOXOXOXO

"Sango, its Miroku. Let me in!"

Sango quickly got off the chair and ran towards the door. One hazel eye looked out through the door's peep-hole.

'**_All safety precautions must be taken.'_** she thought.

Verifying it was indeed Miroku; she opened the door and roughly pulled him inside. She didn't even allow him a chance to speak.

"We're using the back door. We're gonna check the backyard first, and then move out to the front yard to check the garage. Get it? Got it? Good."

She cupped Miroku's hand and led the way.

XOXOXOXO

Kagome tenderly stroked the midnight locks around her thighs.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. If I hadn't been thinking about the past, I would have found you sooner."

'_**Would it have made a difference? He'd still be unconscious.'**_

Kagome frowned at the voice inside her head. Who was she kidding? This is what she always did; she messed up the lives of everyone she cared deeply for. The thought shook her. Did she truly care deeply for Inuyasha?

Looking down at the young man serenely laid in her lap, she couldn't help but smile a little bit as she continued stroking his hair.

"Guess this means I care a lot more about you than I thought Inuyasha." She bent over slightly and kissed him gently on his forehead. Tears fell from her eyes as her raven hair shrouded her face.

"Please come back to me Inuyasha. I don't want to lose you too." she whispered softly.

After a few moments a groan startled Kagome. Immediately her head shot up and looked back at Inuyasha. Slight movements from Inuyasha's body filled her hope.

"K…Ka…gome."

Azure eyes went wide with shock.

A/N: You guys probably hate me…once again. I know, another cliff-hanger. I know you're all going to say, I'm an evil bunny so let me just say:

Yes, yes I am an evil bunny, but with lots of love for my reviewers. I didn't think chapter was exceptional, but let me know what you guys think!


	11. A Messy Escape

A/N: Omg…omg…omg….I know!!! I know!! It's been…like what…forever since I've updated!!! But YES PEOPLE!!! I AM BACK!!!! Please do not kill me! If you do I can't update…ever…'cuz you know, I'd be dead. But I'm not! This bunny is alive and well. Also an UPDATER!!

First off, I would like to apologize because I have not updated in forever. But to put it bluntly, I lost my interest in writing fanfics. I did not lose my interest in Inuyasha though. Please, that will forever be my obsession. But I had no inspiration for continuing with this fanfic, but I reread it and I was just thinking 'How can I NOT continue with this fic?' I fell in love with it again. And in a few hours chapter 11 was written.

I will CONTINUE this fic. However, I will not make false promises about updating. I'm not going to say when I'm going to update because I tend not to update when I say I will. So you guys just have to keep watch.

Once again, thanks to all the reviewers that love this fic. I can't believe it's up to 146 reviews!!! I am truly honored. Thank you guys so so much!!!!

Well, enough of that…on with the fic!!!

Disclaimer: I can't seem to remember what to write….umm…let me think lalalalala ooohhh right….I DO NOT own Inuyasha and co. I am merely borrowing them for my own evil purposes! MUAHHAHAHA!!

Chapter 11: A Messy Escape

"Please come back to me Inuyasha. I don't want to lose you too." she whispered softly.

After a few moments a groan started Kagome. Immediately she shot up and looked back at Inuyasha. Slight movement from Inuyasha's body filled her with hope.

"K…ka…gome."

Azure eyes went wide with shock.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Miroku said nothing as he wordlessly followed Sango to the backyard. His amethyst eyes kept drifting to their still joined hands.

'**_You don't know what you do to me Sango.'_** he thought

"Miroku…did you hear me?"

Miroku shook his head and focused on the young woman now standing beside him.

'**_When did we stop moving?'_** He took in his surrounding and realized they weren't outside yet, but rather in Sango's kitchen.

"I'm sorry Sango. What did you say?"

Sango let out an exasperated sigh. "Miroku, don't space out on me now!" she chided. A blush crept upon her face as she realized what spluttered out of her mouth next, "I need you Miroku." she whispered shyly as she lowered her head to avoid his gaze.

Miroku hooked his finger under her chin and forced her hazel eyes to gaze upon his violet ones.

"I will always be here for you Sango. No matter what."

A sniffle escaped her mouth. Without warning she threw her arms around Miroku. "I'm sacred Miroku; scared of not finding Kagome, scared of dealing with this now of all times!"

Miroku gently caressed Sango's hair as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you Sango." he whispered in her ear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXX

"Kagome?"

Kagome sucked in a breathe of relief.

"Inuyasha!! You're awake!"

Inuyasha tried to lift his head but a sharp pain shot through his skull. He growled as he returned to his former position. **_'So comfortable._**' he thought blissfully.

Kagome's cheek felt as though they were on fire as she watched Inuyasha nestle himself back onto her lap. Shaking off her embarrassment her attention focused on him once again.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

A few moments of silence ensued. Worry coursed through her body.

"Inuyasha…"she called with more force.

"Will you stay quiet for a few seconds! I'm not deaf Kagome!" he ruffed.

Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits. "Is that so…" she replied icily.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and he found himself looking up at a very upset Kagome.

"YOU JERK!!!!!" she yelled as her shoulders shook and her bangs covered her eyes.

Inuyasha winced at the sound of the piercing scream. He quickly sat up and covered his ears, ignoring the pain it caused/

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sango couldn't believe what she had just done. Her brain did not seem to properly register what had transpired between her and Miroku in the kitchen. Still, she couldn't help that swelling feeling in her heart that occurred the more she thought bout it.

'**_I'll always be here for you Sango.'_** His words resonated in her ears as she continued to search the backyard premises.

Every now and then she stole glances at him while he wasn't looking. And every time she did her heart skipped a beat. '**_What is wrong with me?'_**

"Sango, its all clear over here!" called out Miroku.

Sango visibly nodded as she saw him approach her. Her breathe was caught in her throat.

"Are you okay Sango? asked a worried Miroku.

'_**Damn you and your handsomeness Miroku….damn you!'**_

"YOU JERK!!!"

Survival mode kicked back in as she managed to push all thoughts of Miroku to the back of her head. However, she found that task to be a more difficult than anticipated.

"You heard that right? It's coming from the front of the house." warned Miroku.

"Probably the garage. Let's go!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

She has no clue why he affected her this way. Here she was, worried out of her wits end and he gives her a response LIKE THAT!

'**_Why do I care anyway?! He's such a jerk!'_**

Her hands were balled into a fist and she knew she was shaking. She tried to fight back the tears that swelled in her eyes, but they were uncooperative. Shamelessly they streaked down her face.

'_**Why do I care?'**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha stared guiltily back at Kagome.

She was angry and hurt. That was obvious, but he still a little confused as to why. To make him feel even more like an ass, she was crying.

'**_Is she crying because of me?'_** he thought.

Hesitantly he gently called out her name. "Kagome…."

All she did was turn her face away from him, her bangs obstructing his view of her face.

"Kagome." he called out more forcefully this time.

Growing frustrated at her lack of communication, he grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed her body against his.

"I'm sorry Kagome." he whispered softly in her ear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She felt as if the wind was knocked out of her as she collided against Inuyasha's bare chest.

'_**Inu…Inuyasha…'**_

"I'm sorry Kagome." she heard him whisper in her ear. And just like that she broke down.

"I was so worried about you Inuyasha. I was afraid that I'd lose you too. Don't ever do that to me again!!" she sobbed. Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

She lifted her head off his chest and looked up at his face. Azure eyes met indigo ones.

"But I forgive you Inuyasha." she added softly. She offered him a small smile. Surprisingly enough, he smiled back at her.

'**_He smiled! I'm so happy Inuyasha, just being like this with you.'_**

'**_You're like no other person I've known Kagome.'_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

Sango motioned for Miroku to remain quiet.

They slowly approached the open garage door.

"We'll take them by surprise." she mouthed silently.

"What?" Miroku mouthed back, completely confused by what he was saying.

"We'll take them by surprise."

"What?"

A tick began to work at Sango's right eye as she tried once more to wordlessly get her point across.

"We'll take them by surprise!"

………………………. "What?"

"DAMMIT MIROKU! WE'LL TAKE THEM BY SURPRISE!!" she yelled. Her frustration reached its breaking point.

An 'O' formed on Miroku's sinfully luscious lips.

'**_Damn his brain.'_** she though angrily. She growled low in her throat.

"You idiot! There goes the element of surprise." she past at him irritably.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"DAMMIT MIROKU! WE'LL TAKE THEM BY SURPRISE!!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha froze.

"Oh no! Sango and Miroku are coming. What do we do? she hissed.

"Shhh…grab whatever clothes look like they'll fit us and we'll sneak out…quietly." he whispered.

Kagome blushed as she realized they were still in mid-embrace and still naked, technically speaking anyway. She had her blanket and he had his pillow cover.

'**_Get it together girl!'_** she chided to herself.

Quickly turning away from Inuyasha, mostly so he wouldn't see her pink face, she hurriedly grabbed two shirts and pants from the discarded box on the floor.

'**_These look like they will fit Inuyasha and me.'_**

"Okay. I got the clothes"

Inuyasha nodded as he pulled Kagome with him behind the car. **_'This should hide us from their view, even for a little bit.'_**

"Make sure you have that blanket secure around yourself. We're going to make a break for it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A still somewhat peeved Sango entered the garage cautiously, clutching her bat to her; with Miroku a few steps behind her holding on to his broom.

'**_I can't believe I'm holding a broom while Sango has a bat.'_** He sighed inwardly.

"I have a bat and I sure as hell know how to use it!" Sango hollered, anger dripping on each word.

………………….

"Come out cowards!! Show yourself!"

To prove just how well she knew how to wield a bat she swung it against the metal garage door.

'**_That should bring them out!'_** she smirked.

However, nothing happened, no noise, no intruders, nothing.

"Sango, there seems to be nobody here but us." sated Miroku.

"There seems to be nobody here…blah blah blah…" mocked Sango. "Well then Miroku, if you're so sure, go check out the rest of the garage. I'll wait for you here." she replied slyly.

"Now, now my dear Sango, let's not be rash about this. We can do this together."

Sango raised a delicate brow at him. That's when he did it. He gave her the puppy-dog face.

"Grrr…"

'**_Works every time.'_** Miroku hid his smirk/ He didn't want to know the full extent of Sango's talent with a baseball bat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sango and Miroku walked deeper into the garage, past her father's stationed car.

She sighed in relief, "Guess you were right Miroku. There seems to be nobody here."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

"Now!" mouthed Inuyasha. He tugged at Kagome's hand and began to leave the safety of their 'hidden spot.'

'**_We better get outta here unbruised.'_** he thought grimly.

Kagome and Inuyasha made a run for the garage door as they took advantage of Sango's and Miroku's distraction.

'**_We're almost there!'_** thought Kagome. As they were exiting she accidentally stepped in her doggy chew toy. _'Squeak!'_

Immediately Sango and Miroku turned around.

"Run!" yelled Inuyasha. He tightened his grasp on Kagome's hand pushed her to run faster. "Move it!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sango and Miroku gave chase to the intruders.

'**_Wow, they sure run fast! Maybe its cause they're practically naked?'_** she thought, trying to lighten up her mood.

"Maybe one day we should try that my dear Sango." huffed Miroku as he winked at her.

"Seriously Miroku, if it wasn't because we're running I'd slap you. Oh, and it's never going to happen!"

She ahead of her as a blush crept onto her cheeks. **_'Pervert…_**'

She saw the "intruders" were far ahead of her and Miroku. **_'Damn them!_**' Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Before she knew it, she and Inuyasha were way beyond Sango's house. She knew her friends had given them the chase, but Inuyasha was relentless in going as fast a humanly possible. It would have been the perfect escape, if she hadn't committed one small mistake. Kagome looked back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Was that…"

"Kagome?" she whispered.

End of Chapter

A/N: YAY!! It's done! I finished! And its only 1:00 in da morning!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It only took me a few hours to write. I love it though, seeing as I had no inspiration to write this chapter for about 2 years. Once again, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys ROCK! Please be kind and review!!


End file.
